


Ruffled Feathers and Sandwiches

by Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Angel Wings, Cas misses PB&J, M/M, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk/pseuds/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk
Summary: Lucifer's Wings were a mess.
Relationships: Castiel & Lucifer (Supernatural)
Kudos: 19





	Ruffled Feathers and Sandwiches

Whatever had pissed off Lucifer this time had the blond Angel throwing stuff in another corner of his mind. Castiel was in his comfort space watching tv while he waited. More than a few times he could hear the commotion of his brother screaming as things broke or exploded.

Looking back at the screen he paused hearing the ruffle of wings. It didn’t sound like flying, but the sound seemed off. Getting up he made his way to the kitchen door peeking out.

While Lucifer did leave him alone most of the time, he hadn’t bothered to travel too far off in case he was attacked. Besides he had to stick close for when the Darkness appeared. The sound echoed again this time a pained hiss followed. Heading out slowly he carefully made his way down the hallway as it changed into what looked like a Heaven Check-in Station. This one wasn’t his, no, this one was one of the first he assumed.

Looking around he paused at the paintings up on the wall curious on whose memories had put them there. It was the Garden of Eden. Never allowed to see it Castiel knew other Angels had been allowed to look at it but for warriors, there was no sense of them seeing it.

“Castiel.”

Looking over he saw Lucifer there, he didn’t look like he was in a good mood, so Castiel lowered his wings down in submission. Seeing this seemed to calm the other a little. He walked overlooking the painting.

“Hello, Lucifer.”

“Eden. Piece of work,” Lucifer scoffed.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure, what?”

“Was it really an apple?”

“What?” Lucifer frowned before pointing. “The fruit that Eve ate?”

“Yes. Um,” Licking his lips Castiel looked back at the painting. “Someone told me once it was a pear,”

“Nope, it was a pineapple.”

“Oh.”

“You really never got out all that time did you, Castiel? Like at all? Not even with this vessel?” Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the younger Angel before humming. He tapped his forehead a few times. “When I took over Nick I kind of, uh, how humans say, downloaded all his memories, knowledge of the world. So, didn't you do that?”

“Do what?”

“….Download that flesh bag's memories- Who sent you down here?” Looking away Lucifer was honestly confused. “More so, who put the baby of the entire family in charge of this.”

“I’m old.”

“By humans standards by angels standards, you're like what? 17-20?”

“My vessel-”

“Doesn’t count, baby doll,” Moving away from him Lucifer walked away back to where he was before. He stopped at the door looking back seeing the other tilting his head sideways curiously. “Come on.”

“What?”

“I’m damn bored, let’s go find something to do! Keep up,”

* * *

“What is this place?” Looking up and around the forest. A calming place almost reminded him of his favorite heaven he liked visiting. “It’s lovely.”

“Thanks, someone made this, uh, I think it was a teenager or something. Liked castles and fairy book stuff. Killed by a murderer but, it’s a nice place.” Walking on until he got to a room where there was a fireplace. “Not bad but it’s kind of warm in here.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

“Um,” Moving back a little Castiel wings tucked further into his back. “You burn cold. How come you came to the fireplace?”

“Because I like being warm. I know, the fire of hell, blah blah blah, helped keep me locked in the damn cage,” stretching out his own wings Lucifer sat with his back towards the fire. “Besides, it helps.”

“Helps?”

“The pain in my wings,”

Confused Castiel walked over, very slowly sitting a good five feet away, carefully unfurling his own wings. He could feel the more than warm heat relaxing his wings, the feathers feeling like they had a hot pack on them. It was nice, relaxing, something he never thought of doing.

Moving one of his wings over he started to groom the feathers, smooth them out, a few of them were tangled, but that was an easy fix. Maybe for half an hour he was sorting them out before moving to the next wing a bit upset that he couldn’t get to the back or the base. Someone always helped him with that, be it Dean or Jack, sometimes Sam offered to help, but it would have to wait until he was back by himself to get it done.

“You need to get the ones in the back,”

Looking over he paused. Seeing Lucifer hadn’t moved to do his own. In fact he kept them out to the fire. Frowning he nodded, but he wasn’t going to trust the Archangel with his back to him.

“How come you didn’t do your wings?” It was clear they needed grooming. Painfully so that Castiel wondered how the archangel even flew with them so bad. The tangles, a lot of them at the base where more then ruffled. It looked like his wings had been matted. “I can untangle them if you want.”

There was a long pause before Lucifer sighed dramatically and scooted further up. Which surprised the younger angel. He moved over slowly, physically wincing at the sight of the back of the feathers. That must have been damn painful. Carefully he moved his fingers over the base of the wings using some of his healing powers as he worked trying to make it as painless as possible. A few grunts and hisses here let him know when it was to much.

Biting his lip he kept himself from asking what happened to let the wings get that bad. The last time he had seen wings this bad was in battle right before an Angel was put out of their misery. Gently moving his fingers back and forth as the small wings untangled he tried soothing them out.

Hours later he had only made it about half a foot up each wing. Now determined to get the wings groomed out all the way Castiel had pulled a chair over focused on his work while Lucifer just sat there.

“What do you like to do, Castiel?”

Hands freezing Castiel looked up. It had been hours in silence that when Lucifer spoke it had thrown him off. Looking back down he went back to grooming mulling over the questions wondering whether or not he should answer.

“I like the animals. Cats and Bees. Um,” Looking up in thought Castiel added. “I used to like eating when I was human,”

“You were human?”

“I lost my wings and Grace for a while, it was… miserable.” Honestly he wouldn’t want to try it again, but it did give him a new perspective on humans. “Did you know you shouldn’t eat toothpaste?”

“I thought you were supposed to use that for teeth.”

“Brushing them, but not eating the tube. Uh, and there is lots of odd feelings that happen. Hunger… hurts, I’ve learned that stubbing my toe is one of the worst pains I’ve ever had,” At some point he started to just talk about his time going around as a human, he left out the part about Dean kicking him out, didn’t need Lucifer to use that against him, but he talked about learning how to work, the job, and he talked about the PB and J sandwiches. “I miss those a lot. I can’t taste them.”

“Why don't you lower your power in your mouth? The others do it and even though I do want to kill all of the humans; I want to try chocolate cake first. For someone reason that came up a lot when I was hanging out in Nick's mind.”

“…Lower my power?”

“Seriously who the hell let you down here?! You can do that. How do you think others drank alcohol? Speaking of which another small human thing I like, even if some taste gross.”

“Oh. Uh, that explains why Balthazar always had a glass in his hand. He really liked it.” Taking some smaller wings into his fingers he had to lean down carefully moving them feeling them tremble and twitch in pain. “Sorry. Um, do you like drinking?”

“Sometimes, when I’m upside. I did like Bananas before they died out.”

“There are still bananas.”

“Not the other kind. There used to be a whole species of it, but they went instinct. Oh Banana of the Past how I miss ye.”

“There is more then one kind of Banana?”

“…I’m gonna find out who sent you down here- Ow, ow, hey!”

“Sorry, this bunch is pretty tangled even with healing powers, I can’t seem to get them untangled. Maybe we need some oil or something?” Which would be hard to get. It had to be a specific oil for angels. From where they were. Pushing more for his Grace he got two mattered feathers apart hearing an actual whine from Lucifer. “Sorry,”

“Wait, hold on,” Snapping his fingers a bottle appeared in his hands. Handing it back he winced. “Use this.”

“I didn’t know you had this,”

“Sometimes I forget I’m back on Earth, plus there was temples, rare but they had angel oil.” Wincing as it was appled the reflie that followed relaxed him. “Question.”

“Yes?”

“Would you still do this if I wasn’t a fallen angel?”

“Of course.”

“No, not as in you’d do it because an archangel told you to, but if we just happened to meet would you have done it?”

“Honestly? No. I’m a warrior. A soilder and I do-”

“As your told. Yeah, I got that, but you don’t’ right? You ended up falling in love with a human. More, so, Dean Winchester, which by the way, I think you should at least punch him in the face for kicking you out of the bunker while you were human,”

“How did you know-?” Eyes wide Castiel tensed up.

“You think really loud,” Spinning his finger in the air Lucifer shook his head. “A lot. You also are obsessed with cats and Bees.”

“They’re cute.”

“Mini lions. But seriously, didn't that make you mad? Come on, Castiel, it must have made you angry.”

“It didn’t.”

“No way, that’s impossible,” Lucifer looked over his shoulder. He frowned seeing the other angel just looking at him. “Come on, now! If you weren’t mad, then what were you feeling?”

“Another human feeling.”

“Ah, betrayal?”

“Heartbreak.” Hands dropping as the air left his lungs Castiel just blinked because even though it had been a couple of human years, for an Angel it was still fresh almost as if it just happened a few days ago. “I forgave him.”

“Why?” Lucifer turned around this time, letting the fire warm his sore wings, the heat soothing them. “Why forgive him if he broke your heart?”

Lowering his head Castiel shook his head not fully understanding why he did it so easily. A part of him was just worried if he didn’t help Dean with the apology then Dean wouldn’t be able to work himself up to it. Even if it still hurt. A lot.

“Again, you think to loud, look here, little brother,” Lucifer grabbed his face between his own. “Heartbroken or not I really think you should hit him. Or let me do it. Just one good sucker punch in that slightly handsome face.”

“Slightly?” Castiel was a little offended at that.

“I like Sam’s face better, but that might be because he’s my true vessel, but come on, you must be pissed! Just kick him right in the balls,”

“That would hurt him,”

“Exactly.” Lucifer pause listening up. “Looks like they’re calling me.”

“Oh. Uh,” Castiel looked down. The bottle of oil in his hands. “I didn’t finish your wings,”

“I’ll be back, well, you stay here, I’ll go see what those apes want,” Standing up Lucifer wiggled the back of his wings. They felt way better. “And seriously want me to punch Dean? Least I can do for my wings.”

“Please, don’t hurt Dean. Or Sam.”

“Ah, you’re no fun,” Pouting he snapped his fingers vanishing.

* * *

When Castiel opened his eyes he was surprised to find himself in the bunker with Sam. He was reading over something but Dean wasn’t around. For a second he thought that maybe Lucifer had killed him.

“Sam, where’s Dean?”

Looking up Sam paused. “Cas?”

“…Yes.”

“What- no, he’s fine, sleeping but, you, are, are in charge?”

“Yes, it seems that way,” Frowning Castiel looked around seeing no dead bodies, nothing that would hint at a fight or even a trap. “I don’t know why Lucifer let me out.”

“I have no idea. He was messing with the bible for a while.” Looking him over Sam got closer checking to make sure it was Castiel before relaxing. “Any reason why he let you out?”

“I did finish grooming his wings.” Which was the only reason he could figure out why. They found out that it was easier to detangle, soothe and unruffle the Archangel’s wings when he was roaming around in Castiel’s vessel. It only took about a week's worth of time. “That might be why.”

“You what?”

“Um, our wings need grooming, even his so I just helped him detangle them while I was in there,”

Slowly nodded Sam looked up in thought. “So, he let you out because you fixed his wings.”

“In a way yes, it’s rather painful when wings are tangled, let alone how badly they were matted,” Walking around slowly Castiel paused. “I’ll be right back,”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I want to try something,” Vanishing from the room Castiel popped up in the kitchen looking around. Pulling out the bread, peanut butter, he set them down before looking in the fridge for the grape Jelly. Finding it behind the milk Castiel put it down next to the bread. “…Knife.”

Moving back he found what he was looking for. Sitting down he started to make his sandwich. Once it was done looked at it before closing his eyes trying to hone his powers down on his mouth, the taste buds, more so. Once he thought it was enough he picked it up taking a slow bite. It tasted better but it was still no where near where he wanted it to be.

Wincing he tried again, setting a bar lower for each try until finally he was starting to taste it. A few more go’s until Castiel was once again enjoy the wonderful taste of peanut butter an jelly sandwiches. He missed food so much, one of the few pleasures humans had.

By the time Sam wandered into the kitchen to grab a beer Castiel had eaten a good ten sandwiches looking up at the tall man for a second. He smiled before going back to eating.

_‘See, I told ya,’_

_‘These make me incredibly happy,’_

And Castiel couldn’t be sure but he swore he felt Lucifer’s soul hug his, but then again his mind must have been clouded from all the food he was enjoying.


End file.
